Chase-Ginger Relationship
Chase-Ginger Relationship Episodes The New Generation Chase and Ginger interact from the moment they meet on the way to auditions for Glee club. They appear to get along rather easily from the get-go, with Ginger seeing him as a sweet guy and Chase seeing her as a nice, good girl. Ginger gazes at Chase by the moment he auditions for glee club and she immediately falls for him. She gets ready to perform and Chase comes in and tells her she is going to do great and she performs The Cave, which, got Chase's intimate attention. She tries to talk to him at the courtyard with Charice and Izzy but, they are stalled when Chase's then-girlfriend, Heather, comes in and teases and harasses Ginger and walks off with Chase. Angered and hurt, Ginger expresses her anger by performing Detention with Char and Izzy. She later finds Chase again in the hallway and asks him about Heather and he tells her that she is his girlfriend and Ginger understood and she walks off in tears. Chase and Ginger are seen gazing at each other during Empire State Of Mind. Chase comes up to Ginger and tells her that she was amazing and that she did great and she accepted his compliment. Ginger then decided to give the last number for Glee club and she wanted Chase to sing it with her and he accepted it. Songs S1= ;Duets Song kdmdmdmkdmmdkmmdk2.jpg|No Air (Dance Forever)|link=No Air Song eijd.JPG|Almost Is Never Enough (The Date)|link=Almost Is Never Enough Gaia 3647.jpg|L.O.V.E (L.O.V.E)|link=L.O.V.E (song) Song_kwkwkw.jpg|Borderline/ Open Your Heart (The Power of Madonna)|link=Borderline/ Open Your Heart Song uhdbjknfd.png|One (The Parents) |link=One Song dddddd.jpg|Heart Shaped Wreckage (The Fridge)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage Song fnjdnddd.png|Things Right Cause (I Love LA)|link=Things Right Cause ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *''All I Want Is Everything by Victoria Justice'' (Solos Part 2) *''Over It by Katharine McPhee'' (Dance Forever) *''The Cave by Mumfrod and Sons'' (The Beginning) *''Detention by School Gyrls'' (The Beginning) *''It's Not Christmas Without You'' by Victoria Justice (Roaming Carols) *'Express Yourself' by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *''What It Feels for a Girl'' by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *''Silent Night'' by Traditional (Roaming Carols) *''True Colors'' by Cyndi Lauper (Understudy) *''See You Again by Carrie Underwood'' (Broken Dreams) *''Stranger by Hilary Duff'' (Dancing Teens) *''Chasing The Sun by The Wanted'' (The Beginning) *''Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) by NeYo'' (L.O.V.E) *''Warzone by Losers'' (The Parents) *''Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding'' (Soul Beatz) *''Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects'' (True Beauty) *''Butterflies by Michael Jackson'' (Friendships, Relationships and Death) *''Superman by The Clique (R.E.M. Version)'' (Broken Dreams) *''Closer by Tegan and Sara'' (Friendships, Relatonships and Death) *''Unchained Melody by Righteous Brothers'' (Friendships, Relationships and Death) *''Let It Go/Let Her Go by Idina Menzel/Passenger'' (The Date) *''Express Yourself'' by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *''What It Feels Like for a Girl'' by Madonna (The Power of Madonna) |-| S2= ;Duets Song ij9unineji0 e.jpg|Dreaming Wide Awake (Come Fly With Me)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake Song dj.jpg|Damn It, Janet (The Plays The Thing)|link=Damn It, Janet Gaia_798.jpg|For The First Time (Bad Company)|link=For The First Time Song chris.jpg|Last Christmas (A Christmas Story)|link=Last Christmas Song inejjeiw.jpg|Sing (Comeback)|link=Sing Song hdhd.png|Don't Let Me Know (Summer)|link=Don't Let Me Know Song inijdnjdndjn.jpg|Pretending (One Night Only)|link=Pretending ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * LA Boyz by Victoria Justice ft. Ariana Grande (Homecoming) * Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl by Gentlemen Prefers Blondes/Madonna (Boys and Girls on Film) * Old Time Rock and Roll/Danger Zone by Kenny Collins (Boys and Girls on Film) * Head Over Feet/Will You Love Me Tomorrow by Alanis Morissette/Carole King (Cruel Intentions) * 365 Days by Victoria Justice ft. Leon Thomas III (18 & Over) * The Heart Wants What It Wants by Selena Gomez (Changes) * Gotta Go My Own Way by Vanessa Hudgens (Trust Me) * Merry Christmas Darling by The Carpenters (A Christmas Story) * Firework by Katy Perry (Typical Love Story) * Human by Christina Perri (Do the Right Thing) * Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri (Prom Accidents) * My Man by Funny Girl (Funeral) * What The World Needs Now by Jackie DeShannon (Have You Ever Been Mellow) * Some Boys by Death Cab for Cutie (Comeback) * Wannabe by Spice Girls (The Enemy Within) * Everytime We Touch by Cascada (The Enemy Within) * Kissing You by Des'ree (Prom Accidents) * Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding (A Wedding) * God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen by Traditional (A Christmas Story) * How Am I Supposed To Live Without You by Michael Bolton (Changes) * Have I Told You Lately by Rod Stewart (Come Fly With Me) * When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars (Changes) * Superstition by Stevie Wonder (Father Knows Best) * You're The Inspiration by Chicago (The Double Date) * When You Love by Sinclair O'Conner (Prom Accidents) * Bella Notte by Lady and The Tramp (One Night Only) |-| S3= ;Duets Song oje2i.jpg|Can I Have This Dance (My Brother's Keeper)|link=Can I Have This Dance Song kdmkdmkdmk.jpg|A Thousand and One Nights (Publicity)|link=A Thousand and One Nights Song OELKOELPL.jpg|I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Michael)|link=I Just Can't Stop Loving You Song yjujuyjf.JPG|Everyday (Theatricality)|link=Everyday ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * Crush by Jennifer Paige (Love Hurts) * Without You by Usher ft. David Guetta (To Have and To Hold) * Here's To Us by Halestorm (Road to Regionals) * This Girls Is In Love With You by Dionne Warwick (The Windows of The World) * Ultimate by The Losers original composition (The Ultimate Gift) * He Loves U Not by Dream (Trapped) * Just So You Know by Jesse McCarthey (Second Chances) * Wherever You Go by A Rocket to The Moon (Love Hurts) * Natural Disaster by Pentatonix (Second Time Around) * Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield (Strange Bedfellows) * All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey (Holliday Song) * Fame and Fortune by The Losers original composition (Publicity) * The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Black (To Have and To Hold) * Love Never Felt So Good by Michael Jackson ft. Justin Timberlake (Michael) * So Emotional by Whitney Houston (Dance with Somebody) * My Love Is Your Love by Whitney Houston (Dance with Somebody) * Always Something There to Remind Me by Dionne Warwick (The Windows of the World) * The Windows of the World by Dionne Warwick (The Windows of the World) * I Wanna Love You by Jussie Smollett (Theatricality) * Something by The Beatles (Promasuars) * Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice (Promasuars) * Can I Have This Dance (Reprise) by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens (Chasing Ginger) * Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano (Chasing Ginger) |-| S4= ;Duets Song yaintgb.jpg|You're All I Need To Get By (Valentine)|link=You're All I Need To Get By Song sats.jpg|Something About The Sunshine (Spring Break Losers)|link=Something About The Sunshine Song s aq.jpg|The Night Is Still Young (It's Our Time)|link=The Night Is Still Young Song rbb.jpg|Roots Before Branches (Goodbye)|link=Roots Before Branches ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * The Only Exception by Paramore (Valentine) * As Long As I Got You by Lilly Allan (On My Way) * How Deep Is Your Love by The Bee Gees (Saturday Night Loser-Fever) * Everybody Has a Lover by The Shirelles (Blood Money) * More Than a Woman by The Bee Gees (Saturday Night Losers-Fever) * Find You by Zedd (Valentine) * A Boy Like That/I Have A Love by West Side Story (The First Time) * It's The Most Wonderful Time of The Year by Andy William (Peace On Earth) * Countdown by Beyoncé (Grown Woman) * You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera (Christina/Alicia) * Pray for Forgiveness by Alicia Keys (Christina/Alicia) * The Beautiful People by Christina Aguilera (Christina/Alicia) * An Innocent Man by Billy Joel (It's Our Time) * You May Be Right by Billy Joel (It's Our Time) * Take My Breath Away by Berlin (A Night To Forget) |-| S5= ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Relationships